Lo que les pasa a otros
by Nimph
Summary: Charlie vuelve a casa vuelve por Navidad y Tonks... bueno, sigue ahí. ¿Por qué lo mejor le pasa a otra gente? ¿Qué pasa cuando la otra eres tú misma? ¿Por qué lo que pasa en las películas y en los fics no pasa en la vida real? Suerte que esto es un fic.
1. Tonks

**Lo que les pasa a otros **

**Capítulo 1: Tonks**

**Rating:** PG-13. Esta es la versión recortada; la completa contiene una escena de sexo. Está en www. livejournal. com /users /nimph /9341. htm ...Acordaos de borrar los especios de la dirección, eso sí.  
**Notas:** Supongo que a nadie le importará que haya algún personaje homosexual, ¿verdad?  
**Spoilers:** HP5

**Disclaimer:** Nadie ni nada es mío, y yo no gano dinero con esto. Incluso el plot está lleno de tópicos.

¿Azul? ¿Rojo, para ir a juego? ¿Rosa otra vez? Claro que él no me ha visto de rosa chicle... pero creo que no me pega con la capa. Ay, por Circe, qué tonta estoy.

Porque verde oscuro... o magenta... violeta no, pero quizás un turquesa... ¿y si me lo dejo más largo? ¿El azul marino os parece un color bonito?

- ...¿Tonks? -dice una conocida voz grave a mis espaldas, y yo levanto los ojos en el reflejo del escaparate de Diagon Alley. Oh, una bonita mirada de incertidumbre de mi Weasley favorito. Charlie.

Claro que quizás él sigue odiándome.

No debería haber venido.

Y encima, con este frío, seguro que tengo la nariz roja.

- Cha-charlie -consigo decir, atolondrada por su presencia (¡ha vuelto!) y por su mirada confusa. Céntrate, Tonks, céntrate. Me doy la vuelta y le dirijo una sonrisa algo insegura.- Me han enviado por... por lo de tu padre. Bill está trabajando y Molly está con... los niños y a mí me han enviado a buscarte -respira, Tonks, respira.- Arthur está bien. Perdona, debería haberlo dicho lo primero. En unos días ya estará en casa.

Se relaja bastante, y yo lo leo claramente en su cara. No hay engaños con Charlie: se le nota todo a la legua. Yo, por lo menos, sí se lo noto, y me angustia que eso no haya cambiado. Porque parezco tonta, clavada aquí como siempre, siempre esperando algo que no viene e imaginando cómo sería. Cómo fue, aunque no fue exactamente...

Echa un lío, vamos.

- ¿Y ese pelo? - dice al fin. Uy, el pelo, que me lo he dejado verde... no le gusta. Agh.

- Sí. Es que... es que últimamente me ha dado por cambiarle el color... pero nada más. -Me mira y no dice nada.- ¿Te gusta así? Kingsley... Kingsley dice que estoy mejor rubia, pero... ya sabes. Hombres.

Agggggh. ¡Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo! Llega Charlie después de años sin verle ¿y qué tema saco? Cambios de imagen. Cambios de imagen, por el amor de Circe, como si quisiera recordarle lo de Eliza.

¿Y que por qué menciono a Kingsley? Vete a saber, será instinto defensivo. Es como decirle sutilmente que hay otros hombres en mi vida. Claro, porque él no sabe que Kingsley es gay y va tras Snape.

Aunque, con lo cazurro que puede llegar a ser Charlie, no sé por qué me molesto.

- Creo que te prefiero como antes -dice, sonriendo tan campante.

- ¿Como antes? -repito como una boba. Seguro que me he sonrojado, seguro, porque me ha descolocado. ¿Eso va con segundas? ¿Me lo está echando en cara?

- Morena, quiero decir. Como en Hogwarts -me aclara. Y menos mal, porque ya me estaba estresando.

Ah. Ah, bueno. Ah, pero qué mono es, ¡me prefiere al natural! Pues toma, Tonks morena y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Quieres... quieres ir a San Mungo ahora o pasamos por casa primero?

- Me gustaría ver a mi padre primero, para ver que está bien, y luego... luego a los cuarteles. No hace falta que...

- ...que te acompañe. Ya lo sé, pero Moody insiste. Ya sabes... no, tú no sabes cómo es, pero en cuanto lo veas lo sabrás. ¡Vigilancia constante! -termino, con una imitación perfecta de la voz de Ojoloco.

Empezamos a andar, sin comentar nada, hacia el Caldero Chorreante, porque ya me han avisado de que Charlie no tiene el permiso de Aparición al día en Inglaterra, así que tendremos que ir por Floo. Y, mientras andamos, aprovecho para mirarlo bien mirado. Está más alto, no mucho, pero bueno, para ser él... eso sí, es más alto que yo. Y qué hombros. No me mira, pero como mínimo no me ha escupido al verme. Es más, me ha sonreído...

- Cómo está Diagon, ¿eh?

Oooh, ¡y saca temas de conversación y todo!

- Es por las compras navideñas... todos las hacen en el último momento.

- No me digas que te has superado y ya tienes todos tus regalos... porque no me lo creo -bromea, mirándome de soslayo.

- Qué va, si estoy igual de vaga que siempre. Seguro que acabo yendo el veinticuatro por la tarde y termino mis días apisonada, plana como un pergamino, por culpa de las masas histéricas.

- Como mínimo no tienes que comprar muchos regalos...

Pero qué diablos se ha creído, ¿que no tengo vida social? Bueno, vale, sentimental no tengo, pero es que estoy muy ocupada y tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Que estamos en guerra, hombre. De todas maneras, si cree que no tengo amigos, está MUY equivocado.

- Bueno, a ver: mis padres, mi abuela, mi tía Remmy, Sirius y Remus, Hestia, tus padres, er... -¡Tiene que haber alguien más! ¡Esto es muy penoso!- y... Kingsley, claro.

Ahora que lo pienso, sería un detalle regalarle algo al bueno de King.

- ¿Y ese Kingsley...? -empieza Charlie.

Mira, igual me lo han espabilado un poco en Rumanía.

- Mi compañero -, le explico. Que no se vaya a pensar cosas que no son... -Era ese chaval negro de Slytherin que estaba en séptimo cuando nosotros entramos... defendía a los de primer año. A los Slytherin de primer año, pero algo es algo.

- Ah. Vaya. Quiero decir... nunca pensé que estarías con un Slytherin.

- Sí, mira, no todos son malos. -¿Qué se cree, que mi compi es mortífago, o qué? -Cuando entré en el Cuerpo de Aurors, Kingsley me echó una mano y...

- Ah, ¿es Auror?

Creo que me he perdido. Si no ha pillado que trabajamos juntos...

Ay, no.

Me voy a hacer el Avada.

- Sí, y está con nosotros, ya me entiendes -contesto, con la voz algo ahogada.

- Vaya, felicidades, Tonks. Qué buen partido.

Y tú qué capullo eres, que entiendes cosas que no son. Imbécil.

Pero mira, el lado positivo es que así no me voy a comer el tarro. Charlie se va dentro de nada, tiene su vida y seguramente su pareja, posiblemente aún me guarde rencor... y lo mejor es que yo sepa que él no me ve accesible. Es complicado, pero si yo sé que él cree que estoy ocupada, pensaré menos en él. O eso espero.

En nada llegamos al Caldero, y al cabo de un poco de hollín y un par de minutos, ya estamos en San Mungo.

Me alegro de verdad de que Arthur esté bien. Es decir, que le tengo mucho aprecio. A veces me da miedo dejarme afectar por toda esta mierda, olvidarme de que hay gente a la que querer que es más importante que la gente a quien derrotar, y eso.

Sé que suena un poco tonto, así dicho en frío, pero... mirad a Ojoloco, por ejemplo. Tiene, según mi opinión, graves problemas; no sólo por ser un paranoico enfermizo (que a veces ayuda, en nuestra profesión), sino porque está obsesionado con los enemigos, más que preocupado por la gente de su alrededor. Más preocupado por la serpiente que por la salud de Arthur, más pendiente de Voldemort que del pobre Harry. Por cierto, que es un crío un poco rarito. Me lo imaginaba, no sé, más guay, pero ya supongo que, teniendo en cuenta las hormonas y el criarse entre imbéciles, el niño aún ha salido majete.

- ¿Quieres entrar? -pregunta Charlie, y me doy cuenta de que iba absolutamente empanada de la vida.

- No, no, yo ya lo vi ayer.

- Venga, seguro que debe de estar muy aburrido -insiste.

La verdad, entrar ahí con Charlie es lo último que quiero hacer. Arthur y Molly siguen convencidísimos de que Charlie y yo vamos a acabar casados y tendremos nueve hijos en cuanto él recupere el juicio y vuelva a Inglaterra. Y mira que no me quejaría si esto ocurriera (aunque preferiría quedarme en tres niños, la verdad), pero la cosa está en que no va a ocurrir, porque la única vez en que Charlie se fijó en mí, yo no era yo.

- No, mejor no. Mejor no le menciones que estoy aquí.

Charlie va para adentro, algo extrañado. En cuanto Arthur le pregunte si me ha visto y si no es verdad que me estoy poniendo muy guapa (qué más querría yo), lo entenderá. Y mientras espero a que salga, lo mejor será que explique lo de Eliza, antes de que os volváis locos.

Conocí a Charlie en primero, y recuerdo que desde siempre lo admiré muchísimo. Bueno, es que Charlie siempre me protegía. Íbamos al mismo curso, pero yo iba a Ravenclaw y él era Gryffindor.

Yo tenía que ir a Slytherin, pero dije que nanay. Mamá me había dicho que ni se me ocurriera (ella sabrá lo que se decía, al fin y al cabo fue Slytherin. Y papá, Ravenclaw). Bueno, pues yo era una chiquilla muy obediente, tan obediente que el sombrero ni se planteó ponerme en Gryffindor, y un poco retorcidilla, con lo que sí se planteó meterme en el nido de serpientes. Por suerte, era una cría muy espabilada y me salí con la mía.

Supongo que si hubiera estado en Slytherin me hubiera hecho fuerte antes, pero la cuestión es que en Ravenclaw estaba bien, con Hestia y los demás sabihondos. Ser sabihondo es genial. Excepto que los Slyths se metían conmigo porque, bueno, muy grácil no soy, y además tartamudeaba y a veces el pelo se me rizaba solo en clase si no vigilaba. El pelo es lo más difícil de controlar.

No me miréis así, ya sé, estoy dando muchas vueltas. Es que no soporto recordar lo de Eliza. Fui TAN estúpida.

Bueno, nada, que Charlie y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla, y en cuanto aprendí a dominar mis poderes extra y me aburrí de tantas clases, empezamos a liarla mucho. Sobre todo nos metíamos con los Slytherin cafres que en primer año tiraban tinta encima de mis deberes. Les tirábamos bombas fétidas, o me hacía pasar por uno y le confesaba al otro estar enamorado de él... esas cosas.

Llegó quinto año, las hormonas, la pubertad... y yo caí a los pies del Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Charlie Weasley. Pero él no se daba cuenta, y es lo que pasa si tienes a alguien a tus pies, que, si te mueves sin ir con cuidado, los pisas.

Y Charlie pisaba mucho, porque claro, yo era su mejor amiga y me quería mucho, y confiaba en mí y ¿crees que Sally querrá ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, Tonks? Porque claro, me hacía caso, pero sólo para lo que a él le interesaba, que no lo que me interesaba a mí. No sé si me explico.

Total, que llegó séptimo año y no me aguanté más. iTenía/i que saber cómo era estar con Charlie, que me abrazara con esos bíceps que tiene y pensara en mí. Lo había intentado todo, todo: las indirectas, las directas, las minifaldas, agrandarme los pechos... aunque recordemos que en el fondo soy una cobardica, así que ni me planteé declararme a la cara.

En realidad, ya sabía que hubiera dicho que no. Por favor, si a veces me llamaba "hermanita". _Hermanita_, por el amor de Circe. Será burro.

Creedme, no lo habría hecho de haber pensado que tenía otra opción. Necesitaba desesperadamente que Charlie me viera de otra manera, y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que _siendo_ de otra manera?

Así que, cuando llegué a la conclusión de que él jamás pensaría en mí de otro modo que una amiga-para-todo-los-usos (menos los que yo quería), decidí que había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones drásticas.

Y creé a Eliza. Bueno, me transformé en ella.

Ya lo sé, soy gilipollas.

Eliza era mucho más guapa que yo, se comportaba de una manera mucho más fina y femenina, llevaba la ropa que mi madre me compraba y yo no hubiera llevado nunca de haber estado en mis cabales, era igual de patosa que yo, eso sí, porque hay cosas que nunca cambian, pero lo más importante era que a Charlie le gustaba Eliza. Porque le hinchaba el ego. Y porque llevaba escote, no como otras.

Era yo, Eliza era yo, pero hacía cosas que yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer. Y, sobre todo, partía con la ventaja de que Charlie no la conocía de antemano, y desde luego no pensaba en ella como en una hermana.

Se "conocieron" y se encontraban en Hogsmeade, los días en que salíamos. Charlie quería presentarnos, pero yo siempre tenía otros planes, o me ponía enferma, o Eliza lo convencía para estar solos.

Yo adoraba esos momentos; su timidez al principio, la humedad de su palma la primera vez que me tomó de la mano. El primer beso, tan extraño, tan patoso... Las conversaciones sobre tonterías y seriedades, sentados en una acera, en primavera, mientras él me acariciaba la cintura.

Luego, las semanas siguientes, me desesperaba. Estaba enamorado de otra que era iyo/i. Hestia, la pobre, era mi única confesora, y siempre me pidió que se lo dijera. Yo cada vez quería que Eliza lo dejara en la siguiente salida, pero entonces, ¿qué?¿Qué pasaría con lo que me ayudaba a superar la tortura de tenerlo cerca sin tocarlo, de abrazarlo sin llegarle realmente? ¿Cómo iba a apartarme y dejar que otra se lo llevara?

Y, obviamente, me pilló.

Fue en la última salida a Hogsmeade, en mayo. Debió de ser la camisa floreada semitransparente. Fuera lo que fuese, fue bonito mientras duró.

Estábamos echados en la hierba de las afueras, bajo un árbol; no había nadie a la vista. Sus brazos me rodeaban el talle, el sol me cosquilleaba en los ojos. Me giré para darle un beso y él me lo devolvió largo, largo, con la boca cada vez más abierta. Me acariciaba la espalda con las manos abiertas, sus manos grandes, calientes, algo encallecidas.

Me di la vuelta para que me besara el cuello, guiando su cabeza rizada con las pequeñas manos de Eliza hacia mi yugular, y me senté sobre una de sus pantorrillas, una rodilla a cada lado. Notaba su lengua en mi clavícula, sus manos apretando mis hombros, un calor excitante cerca de mi rodilla, entre sus piernas.

Me apreté contra él, su pecho contra el mío, y poco a poco terminó por echarse en la hierba, mientras una de sus manos se enredaba mi pelo y la otra bajaba por mi cadera. Le besé la cara, las pecas de la nariz, la barbilla áspera. Bajé por la nuez del cuello y le desabroché la camisa para seguir bajando.

Era su calor, su respiración entrecortada, sus manos ansiosas en mis caderas. Charlie me ideseaba/i, aunque fuera como Eliza. Era lo que yo hacía, lo que yo decía, mis labios en los labios de Eliza en los pezones de Charlie.

Y acabó pasando lo que tenía que pasar. Y yotoqué las estrellas.

Al volver, respirando hondo, poco a poco, con la cara escondida en su cuello, mientras trataba de no pensar, se me encendió la alarma. Él se enderezó de golpe, sin respirar y noté que me tocaba el cabello. Mi media melena oscura, no el sedoso cabello castaño de Eliza.

- ¿...Tonks? -dijo.

El cabello es lo más difícil de dominar, ya os lo he dicho.

Y, bueno, salí corriendo, abrochándome la blusa cursi. Qué vergüenza, por favor, ¿y cómo había llegado yo al extremo de liarme con un tío que creía que yo era otra? Que era él, sí, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Además, que era Charlie, que se suponía que era mi mejor amigo, y qué putada le había hecho, en realidad. De verdad que mi mayor preocupación era, aparte de que me dejara de hablar, que lo pasara mal.

Previsiblemente, pasaron ambas cosas. A los demás les dijo que habían cortado, y que él y yo habíamos tenido un pique. Qué bueno fue, ¿verdad? De habérmelo hecho él a mí, me hubiera asegurado que nadie volviera a hablarle. Pero en fin, tenía que demostrar hasta el final lo bueno que es (sobre todo comparado conmigo).

Lo pasé tan mal que se me pasó el miedo a sufrir, porque simplemente no podía ser peor que eso. De hecho, se me pasó el miedo a muchas cosas, y al final decidí intentar cumplir mi sueño (o pesadilla, depende del punto de vista): ser Auror. Incluso esto se lo debo a Charlie, así de penosa soy.

Y ahora, tras todos estos años... claro, porque él se fue a Rumanía, yo me metí en la Academia... he tenido un par de novios, creí que lo había superado, no sé, que ya sólo me dolía haberle hecho daño a un amigo...

Pero joder, es que me lanzaría a sus brazos ahora mismo. Es que me derrito, y no puede ser...

Ah, ya vuelve. Recuperemos la compostura. Circe, qué hombros... Y Ginny dijo que le gustan las chaquetas de cuero... suerte que hoy no lleva una, o en vez de Tonks aquí habría un charquito de babas.

Y mira cómo sonríe, si es que es adorable. Ahora ya se ha quedado tranquilito, lo que quiere decir que seguía preocupado por Arthur y no tenso por estar conmigo. Supongo que lo ha superado. Qué bien.

...y que me ha superado a mí. Genial.

- Estaba bien. Sabía que venías conmigo, así que le he dicho que estabas en el baño y que teníamos que irnos deprisa porque habías quedado con Kingsley. ¿Por qué no has querido entrar?

- No, hombre, si quieres quedarte más rato ya entro... -empiezo, y luego mi cerebro me da una noticia muy mala:- ¿Que le has dicho qué de Kingsley?

Parpadea, confuso, y se le pone una cara de culpabilidad adorabilísima, estilo Fred y George.

- No me digas que lo lleváis en secreto... es que ha empezado a, bueno, a decirme que si tenía que invitarte un día a salir, ahora que estoy aquí y eso y... vaya, lo siento, no me he parado a pensar... Dice que felicidades -acaba, todo avergonzado.

Dónde está mi varita, que me hago el harakiri con ella.

- No te preocupes... -empiezo. Creo que me he quedado blanca. Es que soy idiota, tendría que haberle dicho que entre Kingsley y yo no hay nada, y esto no estaría pasando. Aunque bueno, no es tan grave, Arthur dudo que vaya cotilleando por ahí, ¿no?

- No, espera, que le pido que no se lo diga a nadie... -dice él, girándose hacia la habitación.

- ¡No! -siseo, agarrándolo del brazo- Que ahora puede pensar que es el único que no lo sabe, ¡pero, si cree que es una exclusiva, hay más probabilidades de que se lo diga a alguien!

Charlie parpadea, sorprendido por mi arrebato.

- Er... salió en el examen de Psicología Mágica -digo, sonrojándome.

Y me sonrojo más al darme cuenta de que sigo cogida a su brazo. Lo suelto inmediatamente.

- Bueno, como quieras... Papá dice que vayamos a casa de tu chaval ahora.

Mi chaval. Como si Kingsley no tuviera una pinta de boxeador que tira de espaldas.

- ¿Para qué? No, hombre. Ya lo conocerás otro día... -Cuando se lo haya contado y lo haya convencido para que me ayude, por supuesto. Me va a matar.

- No, porque vive cerca y como a Grimmauld por Floo sólo se puede llegar por nuestras chimeneas...

Joder. Las chimeneas. Socorro.

- Ah...¿seguro que no prefieres ir a mi casa, por Floo mismo? -empiezo, pero ya sé que es en balde. Se le ha metido en la cabeza conocerlo, seguro segurísimo.

- No, mujer, ¡con lo bonito que está Londres esta mañana! Además, me gustaría conocerlo, suena muy simpático.

Lo que os decía. Aparte de que Kingsley de simpático no tiene un pelo.

- De acuerdo... -acepto, aprovechando para tocarle el brazo sin que sospeche que lo hago para palpar sus musculitos. Porque para él soy una chica con novio, ¿no? Pues nada, a aprovechar la parte positiva.

Sólo espero que Kingsley no tenga un hombre desnudo en su casa.

- Bueno, Charlie, cuéntame, ¿cómo te va en Rumanía?

Y me cuenta, y si no os importa me voy a saltar esta parte porque total, objetivamente sé que no es muy interesante, aunque yo personalmente encuentre cada palabra infinitamente adorable y me ría con todas sus bromas.

Por si a alguien le interesa, diré que es verdad, tiene tres chaquetas de cuero y piel de dragón e incluso unos pantalones. Y las botas, claro, que me enseña levantándose los pantalones de pana. Lo que no consigo que me diga es si lleva ropa interior de piel, aunque por cómo se ríe, diría que no.

En diez minutos de nada estamos delante de la puerta del apartamento de Kingsley. Toco el timbre (¡es eléctrico muggle!) y rezo.

- Nena, ¿qué haces aquí? -saluda mi compi, con su mal humor matutino habitual. Lo tengo controlado, hasta eso de las dos del mediodía no es persona, es un monstruo con actitud de tío duro.

Deben de ser las diez y media. Debería haber contado con eso.

Por otro lado, nos ha venido a abrir con un cigarrillo en la mano y en pantalones de pijama de seda (¡con el frío que hace!), así que como mínimo fardo de novio cachas y chulillo.

- Buenos días, cariño -contesto, guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente mientras entro en su casa por mi cara bonita, arrastrando a Charlie detrás. De camino, le doy un efusivo beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué...?

- Este es Charlie, ya sabes -empiezo, de espaldas al pelirrojo y haciendo una mueca muy significativa. Kingsley se limita a parecer resacoso y mirarme con cara de póker. Se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa seguro, el problema es que no sabe qué. Estoy convencida de que, detrás de mí, Charlie sonríe campechanamente.

Le dedico una mirada rápida por encima del hombro. Bingo.

- Encantado -dice.

- Sí -contesta Kingsley, lacónico. Lo que os decía, que no es exactamente la simpatía personificada.- ¿Queréis café?

Bueno, como mínimo está bien educado.

- No iría mal, si no es molestia -contesta Charlie, todo desparpajo.

- Claro. _Cariño_ -me dice a mí, con un tono que no me gusta nada-, no te estés ahí parada. Siéntate.

Me siento. Kingsley desaparece por la puerta de la cocina y Charlie se queda paradito en medio del salón. La verdad es que Kingsley tiene un apartamento muy bonito, aunque sobrio. Con muebles de madera negra sobre paredes blancas, jarrones chinos y eso. Pero volviendo al tema, Charlie parece un poco incómodo, así que me compadezco de él y rápidamente le señalo el sillón cómodo con una sonrisa.

- Es un poco seco por las mañanas, bueno, y por supuesto no te conoce -le susurro, y luego, para Kingsley, más alto:- Perdona que te molestemos, cielo, venimos a usar la red Floo... Charlie quería conocerte antes de ir para Grimmauld.

Kingsley contesta desde la cocina, sin sacar la cabeza:

- Tú nunca molestas. ¿Dónde has puesto el café esta mañana?

¿Esta mañana? No tiene morro ni nada.

- ¡Voy! - digo, y le sonrío un momento a Charlie antes de reunirme con mi inteligente compañero, que ya ha pillado de qué va esto y seguramente va a matarme.

- ¿Cómo has podido decirle que soy tu pareja? -me sisea, furioso. Voy a morir.

- ¡No! ¡Lo ha entendido él solito!

- ¿Y no le has dicho que ni de coña? - No, en serio, que cuando se pone así me da más miedo que un boggart.

- ¡No pensaba que te íbamos a ver! ¡Lo siento mucho!

En vez de contestar, se gira y prepara el café. Desde donde estoy puedo notar su mal karma.

Jo.

- Me debes un favor ENORME -me susurra al final, y sale de la cocina con una bandeja de café.

Bien por el encanto Tonks.

- Solucionado -le digo a Charlie con mi mejor sonrisa, sentándome en el sofá. Kingsley se sienta a mi lado y me pasa el brazo por los hombros.

¿La verdad? Ojalá tuviera a un Charlie semidesnudo medio abrazándome y a Kingsley sentadito en el sillón.

- Charlie, ¿verdad? Sí, tu madre habla de ti a veces -dice Kingsley. Gran manera de hacer que se sienta cómodo, comentando lo que su madre haya dicho de él.- Parece creer que Tonks y tú...

- ¿Cómo quieres el café, Charlie?- salto yo, aprovechando que he dado un bote de alarma para inclinarme hacia la bandeja y pisarle el pie al asqueroso de mi colega.- Uy, perdona, cariño.

- Solo, gracias. ¿Que Tonks y yo...? Sí, lo cree.- Uy, Charlie, qué seco. Aunque tal como se está portando Kingsley, no me extraña.

- Me gustaría que no hablarais de mí como si no estuviera -me quejo, recogiendo la cucharilla que me ha caído por el suelo. Tengo las manos de mantequilla, pero desde luego esto no es una novedad.

- Mientras no te lo creas tú... Tonks es mi compañera, ¿queda claro?

Ja ja ja, Kingsley, qué bonito enredo me estás montando.

- Es problema de Tonks, no mío -contesta Charlie gélidamente. Si las miradas mataran... Se va a creer que tengo un novio celoso y posesivo. La verdad es que no me importaría, porque al menos tendría novio, ¿no?

- Ya vale, Kingsley. Va a pensar que me maltratas o algo -le digo, palmeándole la rodilla.

- Sólo bromeábamos, _palomita_. Verdad, ¿Charlie?

Él sí que se lo está pasando bien, el muy asqueroso. _Palomita_, pffft.

- Por supuesto. Los novios de todas mis amigas me dicen eso cuando me conocen. Es culpa de mi atractivo inherente -dice Charlie, aún un poco tenso, mientras coge el café que le ofrezco.

No me extraña que parezca incómodo, a mí me monta esta escena la novia de alguien y le arranco los ojos, hombre.

- Por cierto, _jilguerillo_. ¿Has comprado el regalo de Navidad para mis padres? -pregunto a traición, y Kingsley me mira, sorprendido.- Ah, muy bien, ¿y se puede saber cuándo vas a hacerlo?

Sólo quiero avergonzarlo un poco para que deje de avergonzarme a mí.

- Claro, _ardillita_, ¿qué te parece el jarrón que vimos? Ahora que lo dices, ¿la ropa interior que dejaste aquí ayer te la lavo en frío o en caliente?

Cabrón. Lo fusilo con la mirada.

- ¿Tienes que hablar de mis... cosas delante de Charlie?

- Seguro que no le importa.

- Sólo quiere fardar de que lava la ropa -le digo al pelirrojo, que se está poniendo colorado. Pobre.

- Y de que mi novia lleva bragas rojas.

- ¡Kingsley! -chillo, accidentalmente derramando un poco de azúcar por el suelo.

Y en ese mismo momento, bendita sea, aparece Molly en la chimenea. Gracias, Molly, gracias.

- ¿Kingsley?

- Sí, señora Weasley, diga -contesta él, solícito, acercándose a la chimenea.

La susodicha se sonroja un poco al ver los bonitos pectorales de mi compañero. Si es que parece Supermán, pero en oscuro.

- ¿Nadie ha ido a recoger a mi Charlie?

- Estamos aquí, mamá, perdona -dice su Charlie, acercando la cabeza a la chimenea.

- ¡Ay, hijo! ¡Como no llegabas y he visto a Kingsley tan... desarreglado...! ¡Ay, Nym... Tonks, no te había visto!

- He ido yo a buscarlo, Molly -le explico.

Sí, bueno, tenía que ir Kingsley, pero dado que no lo conoce y no es una persona mañanera y me dejé convencer de que tenía que verle... le cambié el turno. Ejem.

La cosa es que a Molly le cambia la cara de repente.

- ¡Qué bien! Hacía tiempo que no os veíais, ¿verdad?

- Bastante, sí.

- Bueno, bueno, venid y dejad que Kingsley se acabe de vestir.

Charlie le agradece el café a Kingsley y pasa primero con su maletita.

- Gracias, idiota -le digo yo, en cuanto mi Weasley ha pasado.

- Que no se esparza el rumor o vas a espantar a mi presa -gruñe él.

Le saco la lengua antes de saltar. Sí, claro, como si Snape fuera gay y se estuviera planteando enrollarse con mi compañero. En el fondo es que es un optimista.

Y llegamos a Grimmauld. Yo tengo una reunión con Remus y Charlie está siendo achuchado por sus hermanos. Supongo que tendré que rezar para encontrármelo al salir. Y para cruzarme con él otro día, o que haya una reunión. Eso sí que estaría bien, dos horas enteras en la misma habitación...

- Eh, Tonks, espera... -oigo a mi espaldas. Es Charlie, todo alborotado y adorable y un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Sí? -Creo que se me ha escapado un gallo.

- Esto, que te he echado de menos en Rumanía.

Sonrío. El estómago se me ha evaporado de golpe.

- Y yo a ti. Yo... quiero decir que lo de... yo no quería que...

- Lo sé. Lo leí.

Se lo conté todo por carta. Lo leyó. Me ha echado de menos.

Por supuesto, en el fondo sé que nada volverá a ser como antes.

- Ya nos veremos -dice, al final.- Yo también tengo regalos por comprar.

Y se vuelve por donde ha venido.

* * *

_N/A: ¡FELIZ 2005! (Y la rima ya la sabéis, ¿verdad?)_

_Fic de Reyes dedicado a mis lectores abandonados y a mi flist._

_Agradecimientos: _

_Lali, Pattyvg, Marian y Llad, musas y culpables del fic.  
Rakshah y Polymnia, rescatadoras y betas competentes hasta la muerte._


	2. Charlie

_Nota inicial: Sólo al volver a para escribir otras cosas (nada de Harry Potter por ahora) me he cuenta de que nunca llegué a subir la segunda parte de esta historia. ES PARA MATARME. Pero no lo hagáis. La voy a subir tal cual pensé subirla en su momento, y espero que os guste tanto como a mí al releerla. ¡Un besazo!_

**Lo que les pasa a otros **

**Capítulo 2: Charlie**

Rating: PG-13. Ésta es la versión recortada; la completa contiene una escena de sexo. Está en mi cuenta de livejournal, Nimph. _Pero la verdad es que con el tiempo me ha llegado a gustar más ésta versión._

Notas: Supongo que a nadie le importará que haya algún personaje homosexual, ¿verdad? A parte de esto, ya me doy cuenta de que cambia el tiempo verbal de un capítulo a otro. Es que a Charlie le pagaba más, qué le vamos a hacer

Spoilers: HP5

Disclaimer: Nadie ni nada es mío, y yo no gano dinero con esto. Incluso el plot está lleno de tópicos.

Encantado, soy Charlie Weasley. Me toca continuar la historia, ¿verdad? Está bien... Allá voy:

Me encanta la mañana de Navidad. Bueno, las vacaciones enteras siempre han sido especiales para mí: vuelvo a ver a mi familia, me paso el día comiendo o durmiendo o poniéndome al día con mis hermanos... Y por supuesto, en casa está mi vieja escoba, mis juguetes (destrozados por los gemelos), la chatarra de papá, la cocina de mamá, los trastos de cuando éramos pequeños...

Ese año reconozco que volví con un poco de aprensión. No era realmente volver a casa-casa, sino que íbamos a estar en los cuarteles, rodeados de gente que yo no conocía pero que, al menos, estaban con nosotros. Bueno, y mi familia, claro. Cuando mi madre se enfada, me tira en cara que me fuera tan lejos sólo graduarme. En realidad me costó mucho hacerlo, mucho más de lo que se imagina. Y más me iba a costar irme y dejarlos ahí ese año, sabiendo que se estaban jugando la vida cada día.

Llegué por Portkey Internacional a Inglaterra y luego tomé el Noctámbulo de Día hasta El Caldero. Alguien tenía que venir a buscarme frente a la tienda de Quidditch de Diagon. La verdad, esperaba que fuera Bill, o Fred y George (a falta de Percy, menos malos son los gemelos). Y me encontré con Tonks.

Definitivamente, quedó probado que lo de Eliza estaba cicatrizado y más que cicatrizado. Era de esperar, porque habían pasado cuatro años. Por la misma razón, me sorprendió un poco que continuara allí la complicidad que compartía con ella. Era obvio que estaba incómoda, y yo por supuesto no sabía nada de su vida desde hacía siglos, pero ahí, en un rinconcito bastante amplio de mi corazón, descubrí un calorcillo conocido.

Bueno, eso sólo fue el principio, porque realmente esas Navidades fueron mejorando gradualmente hasta superar de mucho la media anterior. Récord de felicidad Navideña, podría decirse. Estas cosas pasan cuando uno menos se lo espera...

La mañana del veinticinco me despertó Bill, que es un obseso de los regalos navideños, así que fue el único día que madrgué. Cayó lo de siempre: un bonito jersey amarillo de mamá, dulces para llevar a Rumanía, un llavero, un bote enorme de té inglés (también para llevar), libros, cositas de Quidditch...

Y la excepción, el regalo de Tonks. Un tanga de piel de dragón.

No me lo tomé como una indirecta, sino como una broma. Después de todo, ella estaba con Kingsley, aunque yo llevara unos cuantos días lamentándolo. Al desenvolver el regalo, a parte de sonrojarme y reírme un buen rato, deseé que realmente quisiera vérmelos puestos. Y acto seguido me di una colleja mental. Tonks, por complicada que hubiera resultado ser nuestra relación, era mi amiga.

Era como en los viejos tiempos, incluso tras cuatro años: reencontrarla, conocer a su pareja, salir de compras con ella, intercambiar regalos... de alguna manera, era muy sospechoso que todo se hubiera arreglado tan fácilmente en mi cabeza. Nunca he sido un hacha de la introspección, pero estaba claro: Tonks me gustaba como amiga. Y como más que amiga.

Mientras esperaba a que los demás se despertaran, busqué el viejo diario que empecé cuando me mudé a Rumanía, esperando encontrar la felicitación de Navidad que me envió el primer año. La releí con avidez, buscando un puente entre la Tonks que, de alguna manera, me había fallado como hermana, la Eliza que se inventó y la Tonks que había redescubierto.

iQuerido Charlie,

Por favor, por favor, déjame que te explique, ahora que podemos mirar hacia atrás (aunque desde cerca), ahora que estás lejos y puedo hacerlo sin tener que mirarte a los ojos. Lee esta carta que te escribo como yo misma y no bajo la cara, la voz, la firma de otra.

Fui incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Nunca he sido valiente, ya lo sabes. Y sabes también que nunca hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad como Tonks. He hecho trampas y te he mentido, y entiendo que no puedas verme como antes. Yo tampoco puedo.

Eliza era lo que me gustaría haber sido para ti. Si la hice guapa, fue para que tú te fijaras en ella. Si era femenina y delicada, fue para evitar que la vieras como a mí, porque estoy segura de que el incesto no es lo tuyo.

Pero si ella te escribía, si te besaba, si te miraba con ojos de corderita... No pienses que fue por otro motivo que porque yo necesitaba hacerlo. A veces te sobrecoge un amor tan grande (perdona si me pongo cursi, no sé encontrar palabras no usadas para ti) que desborda todo el sentido común, e incluso puede dañar precisamente las personas que más quieres.

Sé que suena estúpido decir esto después de putearte, pero lo hice, sí, por egoísmo, porque quería ser yo la que te hiciera feliz, pero también por desesperación. Porque desde siempre te he admirado, y hace años ya que pienso en ti cada día al despertar.

Ves, no lo puedo evitar, escribo tonterías sentimentaloides.

Me levantaba cada día pensando en el desayuno, en las clases que tendríamos juntos, en si estarías contento, en si al fin te atreverías a pedirle para salir a Polly, Nellie, Sally, cualquiera de esas chicas con nombres estúpidos y te acabarías casando con ella y teniendo cuatro hijos, un perro y una hipoteca en Gringotts. Sufría, pero también estaba contenta por estar a tu lado.

Después, me levantaba cada día esperando una 'carta de mis padres', la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, el desayuno, las clases que tendríamos juntos, tus sonrisas de felicidad al recordarme. Al recordarla. De haber sido real, la hubiera estrangulado. Como no lo era, me entraban ganas de estrangularme a mí misma, de contártelo todo, de sacarla a patadas de tu vida y usurpar mi propio puesto. Sufría, pero estaba contenta de estar contigo, aunque fuera sin mí.

No tengo nada más que decir, excepto que dije la verdad todas las veces que pude, sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre lo que tengo en mi cabeza. Que dije la verdad con mis labios sobre los tuyos.

Sé que no me creerás, no del todo, pero quizás cuando te envíe esto me sienta mejor. No soporto no tenerte cerca, y no soporto pensar en el daño que te he hecho. Quizás, cuando recibas esto, tú también te sientas mejor.

Bueno. Te deseo la Navidad más feliz del mundo, y que el próximo año sea fantástico, tengas la tríada completa (salud, dinero y amor) y te queden muchos igual de buenos por delante.

Tuya,

N. Tonks./i

Obviamente, la carta me hizo meditar sobre Eliza. Era, lógicamente, una chica preciosa, encantadora, patosa y muy dada a las demostraciones de afecto. En ese momento no me daba cuenta, pero al cabo del tiempo me he percatado de que sí, me recordaba mucho a Tonks, y de que pasaba todo el rato que estaba con Eliza comparándola con mi mejor amiga.

Por ejemplo, pensaba que Eliza debía de ir muy incómoda con esa ropa, y que Tonks siempre parecía estar mucho más cómoda con tejanos. La miraba, y su expresión animada al observar el mundo me recordaba a algo. Tropezaba incluso más veces que Tonks, supongo que por los tacones. Sonreía un poco como Tonks, cuando la pillaba desprevenida. Su letra era redondita como la de todas las chicas excepto Tonks. Y así sucesivamente.

Pero nunca sospeché la verdad, nunca, ni esa última vez que vi a Eliza, eyaculando en su mano al pensar que olía como Tonks.

Y esa Navidad en Grimmauld... Las cosas que queremos que nos pasen siempre le suceden a otro: en el caso de Tonks, a Eliza; en mi caso, a... Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror prepotente y fantasma que ella veía todos los días y que seguramente la había cegado con su actitud de tío duro.

Ginny me despertó de mi ensimismamiento al irrumpir en la habitación para comprobar que nos habían gustado sus regalos. Cada año que la veo está más guapa y se parece más a Bill. Y escribe unas cartas graciosísimas.

Bajamos los tres a desayunar. Fue fantástico; lástima que Percy faltara (y devolviera el jersey, el muy imbécil). Pese a esto, todos estaban muy satisfechos: mamá estaba pletórica, Fred y George estaban encantados con mi regalo, vino papá a comer, los críos estaban muy contentos (excepto Harry, pobre), Ron le había regalado perfume a su chica tal como Tonks le aconsejó...

Es que al final le envié una lechuza para ir juntos a comprar regalos, y al volver pasó por los cuarteles y estuvimos hablando con Ron y Ginny. Estar con ella fue... muy Hogsmeade, muy viejos tiempos, muy querer arrinconarla en un oscuro callejón de Diagon y pensar que, bueno, ella estaba con otro, y que no parecía que le fuera a dar igual ese pequeño detalle.

Me cogió del brazo un buen rato, al volver andando. Nos apetecía dar una vuelta, y Grimmauld tampoco está tan lejos para jóvenes vigorosos y entrenados como nosotros. Mientras paseábamos, quejándonos de lo que pesaban las bolsas y del frío que hacía, me iba imaginando que éramos una pareja estable, que íbamos a mi piso, que nos despertaríamos juntos la mañana de Navidad...

Francamente, no soy un romántico. No suelo tener este tipo de pensamientos con las tías, y aunque esperaba encontrar una buena chica con quien asentarme y 'andar juntos el camino de la vida', como dice mamá cuando se pone melancólica, no esperaba que fuera ya mismo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Tonks siempre había estado a mi lado en Hogwarts, de una manera más o menos encubierta, y de que la nueva faceta de nuestra relación que estaba descubriendo (y ella, al parecer, ya había olvidado) era, digamos, lo bastante fuerte como para que me planteara una relación seria.

El problema era que ella ya estaba en una.

También tuve un problema al venirme a la cabeza una imagen de Tonks en lencería roja, pero disimulé bastante bien.

Ah, la nueva faceta de nuestra relación que acababa de descubrir era que Tonks era chica. Sé que suena muy fuerte, pero cuando la conocí no tenía... no parecía una chica. Y al pasar los años, aunque la encontraba estéticamente mona, era como... como otra cosa, alrededor de la cual había muchas señales metafóricas de NO TOCAR.

Al terminar el desayuno, la charla y la comida (¡con papá!), decidí volver a mi habitación a releer la carta, mi único recuerdo palpable de cuando ella estaba coladita por mí, no como en esos momentos. Para llegar a mi habitación tengo que pasar por la entrada, y ahí fue donde me lo encontré.

-¡Kingsley, pasa! ¡Feliz Navidad! Y oye, macho, felicidades...- dijo Bill, pasando a mi lado para palmearle la espalda.

-¿Felicidades?

-Sí, ya me entiendes... ¡Lo teníais muy escondido!

Obviamente, sabiendo que mi padre es un cotilla acabado, hubiera sido mucho mejor decirle que lo de Tonks y Kingsley era un secreto, porque ahora lo sabe toda la Orden y me temo que parte de Hogwarts.

-Ah. Bueno, esperábamos hacerlo público después que Fleur y tú- contraatacó mi adversario con humor, consiguiendo que mi hermano se sonrojara. Como si no lo supiera todo el mundo...

Oí un bufido a mis espaldas. Era Snape. Sospecho que había ido a la cocina y encontrado a los dos señores de la casa recogiendo la comida de Navidad (mi madre acababa de salir de casa) con sendos delantales a juego.

Me llevé a Bill hacia el salón, porque la verdad es que a mí Snape me cae mejor que antes, pero sigue dándome miedo cuando supura mal humor de esa forma. Mi hermano comentó que creía que o le sentaba mal el ambiente navideño, o le sentaba mal que Sirius y Remus se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Lo que a mí me sentaba mal era la existencia de Kingsley. Y entonces fue cuando tuve una iluminación.

Yo no quería, de verdad. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza de no haber visto ese instrumento del demonio.

Bill y yo nos sentamos frente a la chimenea del salón que está al lado de la entrada. Bill me estaba contando que en realidad Fleur y él no mantenían una relación estable porque claro, ella era muy joven para él, pero yo no le escuchaba ni con media oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver perfectamente la cartera del novio de mi chica, del bolsillo delantero del cual sobresalía un lápiz mordido.

Veréis, todas las células de nuestro cuerpo contienen información sobre quién somos. Cualquier estudiante de primer año de Transfiguración lo sabe. Y cualquier persona que, como yo, se haya sacado el NEWT de Pociones sabe que la Poción Multijugos funcionaría con una sola célula de la persona en quien uno quiere convertirse.

Y yo quería ser Kingsley.

E incidentalmente sabía que Mundungus tenía un par de litros de Multijugos escondidos para venderlos en el mercado negro, e incidentalmente yo sabía donde.

Pero no podía hacerlo. ¡No podía engañar a Tonks así, tal como ella me había engañado!

Aunque, si sólo fuera un rato, diez minutos o así, para poder cogerle la mano y decirle... para poderla abrazar por última vez, susurrarle al oído que es especial, desearle una feliz Navidad... nadie tenía porqué descubrirlo.

No, no, no podía.

Bill se levantó un momento para ir al baño, y yo cogí el lápiz y volé hacia el escondite de Mundungus. Tenía que encontrar algo que pudiera colar como ropa nueva de Kingsley. Tenía que cepillarme los dientes. Tenía que buscar un sitio donde tomar la poción sin riesgo de toparme con el Kingsley verdadero. Tenía que encontrar una buena excusa para salir un rato...

Media hora después, con una cantimplora hasta los topes de poción y vestido cuidadosamente, duchado y limpito, salí de la Madriguera por la puerta delantera. Antes de cerrar la puerta, como no había nadie que pudiera verme, cogí prestada la gabardina oscura del hombre al que iba a reemplazar.

Y salí corriendo hacia una parada de metro.

Los padres de Tonks me caen muy bien. Alguna vez, en las vacaciones, he dio a pasar el día en su casa. Ted fabrica radios mágicas, y es un hombre muy agradable, aunque despistado. Mi niña dice que su madre tiene muy mal genio a veces, pero me parece que con visitas delante se reprime bastante. Es una mujer muy guapa, muy amable, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Se ocupa de la casa y es directora de una asociación benefactora, ahora no recuerdo de qué. Se parece un poco a mamá en esto de la casa, sólo que ella hace más cosas porque sólo ha tenido a Tonks, y es más elegante y eso. De todas formas, mamá cocina mucho, mucho mejor.

Sabía que Tonks estaba en casa de sus padres porque me dijo que después de Hogwarts y la Academia prefirió estar una temporada en casa, para variar. "Pero no por mucho tiempo; por muy encantados que estén papá y mamá... Estoy ahorrando para alquilar un piso con Hestia", dijo, mientras mirábamos el escaparate de Madame Malkin's. Por mí, mientras no se fuera a vivir con Kingsley...

Me convertí en él a la vuelta de la esquina. Somos más o menos de la misma talla, aunque él es un poco más alto. Los pantalones no parecían irme cortos, de todas maneras, al menos no mucho. Pero qué frío en la calva, Merlín.

Y, bueno, ya que había llegado hasta ahí... El plan era: llegar, sacarla de casa, besarla, desearle feliz navidad e irme. Quizás, antes de irme, podría besarla un poco más.

Así que salí de mi escondrijo y toqué el timbre.

La puerta se abrió casi sin darme tiempo de meterme en el papel. Bueno, el partido había empezado. Y Tonks estaba muy mona con el pelo azul y vista desde un poco más arriba.

-Feliz Navidad- dije, tratando de evitar que notara que me había sorprendido el sonido de mi propia voz. Se me encogió el estómago y tuve ganas de salir corriendo. ¡Le estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella me hizo a mí! ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido?

-¡Feliz Navidad!- contestó, sonriendo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tú- repliqué, agradecido de que no se hubiese adelantado a besarme, porque ya me sentía bastante culpable sin hacer nada inmoral.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó, preocupada, sin abrir más la puerta.

-No.- Pensé que hacer de tío monosilábico se me daba bien.

Pareció aliviada, y luego sonrió parpadeando coquetamente.

-¿Entonces ya no estás enfadado?

¿Estaban peleados?

-No.

-Vamos a tomar algo, anda- dijo, abriendo un poco más la puerta y poniéndose la chaqueta justo cuando yo me disponía a entrar tras ella. Como mínimo no iba a tener que hacer frente a sus padres en el papel de 'Novio Slytherin varios años mayor que ella'.

La observé arreglarse el pelo ante el espejo, aunque más bien se lo alborotó un poco más, coger las llaves y cerrar la puerta.

Llevaba falda. Sin medias. Hasta la rodilla, finita, negra con puntitos blancos, y zapatillas deportivas, un jersey de angora azul y la cazadora. Y la piel de las piernas se le erizaba con el frío.

-Mi madre me obliga a ponerme un vestido de abuela el día de Navidad. Bueno, según ella es adorable, claro- me explicó, al ver que yo estaba fascinado con la piel de sus pantorrillas, como si no las hubiera visto en mi vida.- Perdona que no te dejara entrar, mis padres están durmiendo... vete tú a saber lo que han estado haciendo esta noche. ¿Vamos al pub de siempre? Y deja de mirarme las piernas ya, so bobo. ¡Ah, me ha encantado tu regalo de Navidad! Lo usaré... en ocasiones especiales.

Charlaba y charlaba, íbamos cogidos de la cintura y ella daba saltitos porque se le estaban congelando las piernas, y yo pensé que con una hora de esto me podría ir tranquilo. Muy triste, pero tranquilo. Y no habría abusado de ella. Y ella nunca sabría con quién había salido a tomar algo.

Tenía suerte de que el cabrón fuera poco hablador, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba sobre nada. De todas maneras, no parecía muy preocupante, porque ella siempre podía pensar que estaba un poco molesto por lo que fuera que hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Ojalá cortaran.

Al sentarnos en una mesita alta con tamburetes, ella se dirigió a pedir "lo de siempre", y yo pensé que era un Elizo en toda regla. Claro que yo no pensaba mantener una relación de meses con ella, ni provocarle el mejor orgasmo de su vida en medio de un prado, pero entendía qué la llevó a hacer eso. Y también, cuando me guiñó un ojo desde la barra, entendí cómo se pueden tener celos de uno mismo.

Era un concepto que se me había escapado siempre, porque a ver, Eliza era ella a efectos prácticos, ¿no? No, claro que no, porque yo no creía que fueran la misma persona, y por tanto no yo no estaba saliendo con Tonks, aunque ella sí estuviera saliendo conmigo. Qué complicación...

Me entretuve mirándole las piernas (¿cómo no me había fijado antes?). Incluso tenía bonitos tobillos, y eso ya es decir. Un tobillo tiene que ser muy bonito para que alguien se fije, ¿no? Además, la falda le hacía un culo muy sugerente. Y respingón.

Al final vino, vertiéndose la mitad de su refresco por encima, y me colocó un vaso ancho con hielo y líquido ambarino delante. Apreveché para olerlo disimuladamente mientras ella se deshacía de la mancha de su jersey. Firewhiskey. A las cuatro de la tarde.

Tonks estaba saliendo con un alcohólico, por san Jorge. Y seguro que no se lo había presentado a sus padres. Y seguro que peleaban cada dos por tres y él la infravaloraba. Y seguro que lo habían hecho en el lavabo del pub.

Me bebí el firewhiskey de un trago, a lo bruto, porque yo también sabía hacerlo y estaba hasta las narices de verme poco interesante al lado del Auror de los cojones. Que yo trato con dragones, tío, y hasta tengo un tanga de piel de dragón.

Tonks pareció sorprendida por mi arrebato.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Y seguro que no sigues enfadado?

-Claro que no... gorrioncito.

Me frunció el ceño.

-Sigues enfadado.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué me llamas gorrioncito?- exclamó, cruzando los brazos. Supuse que 'gorrioncito' debía de tener un significado negativo, y forcé la memoria para recordar otro apelativo cursi de los que usaron en su casa.

-Perdona, ardillita. Un lapsus. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

Eso pareció gustarle más, porque sonrió traviesamente y apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos.

-Bien... a mamá se le ha quemado la comida, como cada año, así que esta vez hemos ido a un restaurante muggle chino y papá ha pedido un montón de cosas con nombres raros. Por cierto, cielo, ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?

Era una novela negra sobre un Auror jubilado que descubre una muggle muerta en su jardín. Yo la ayudé a escogerlo.

-Sí, hacía tiempo que la quería.- Eso me lo dijo ella al comprarlo.

La respuesta era correcta, y ella asintió con una sonrisa y me preguntó:

-¿Qué tal tu proyecto con Snape?

Titubeé un poco. ¿Qué proyecto? ¿Era de la Orden? ¿Era para los Aurors, o para Hogwarts? ¿Iba de pociones, de artes oscuras, de espionaje...?

-Como siempre. Aburrido. Snape es un cascarrabias- añadí, para darle un toque de color. Nadie podía pensar otra cosa de Snape. Dudaba que tuviera algún fan en el mundo.

-Ya- dijo, con una sonrisa especialmente encantadora. Es que era preciosa, con la frente redondeada, el pico de viuda, los ojos enormes, la boquita, la nariz recta, la pequeña barbilla, el cuello blanco...- ¿Y qué te pareció Charlie? No te cayó muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... me pareció... muy Weasley.- Seguro que hacer de otra persona era más fácil si uno se la inventaba.

-¡Qué serio estás, pícaro! ¿No te has tomado tu café matutino o es que la comida de Navidad con tanta familia te ha embobado?

-La familia y eso, sí.

Rió y se apoyó en la pared de piedra.

-Oye, cielo...- me dijo, alargando la mano para coger la mía.- Me alegro de que no estés cabreado conmigo.

Me hubiera dado dos hostias, y cuatro, y cuarenta.

Recuerdo que una vez me peleé con ella, con Tonks, una tarde que yo había quedado con Eliza en Hogsmeade y me pidió que la ayudara con un trabajo de Pociones. Cuando le dije que no podía, se enfadó conmigo. Ahora entiendo porqué. Entonces me pareció irracional por su parte, pero ahora, con Tonks tan tranquila porque yo le caiga mal su novio y diciéndole eso, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Y Eliza me dejó despotricar todo lo que quise, con una sonrisa tranquila. Claro que después Tonks no me habló en casi una semana, así que...

-¿Kingsley?

-Perdona. Tengo que... ir al baño.

Lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí. No podía aguantar más. Me sentía muy culpable, y no iba a poder seguir evitando que ella me pillara por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Te acompaño?- sugirió, mirándome entre las pestañas oscuras.

-No- le ladré. Me escurrí en el baño y le lavé la cara a Kingsley. Por el espejo veía la puerta de salida, la de damas y la de caballeros. Vaya Elizo estaba hecho, aunque esto no tenía nada que ver con ella. Eso sí, si yo no hubiera sido víctima de Tonks nunca se me habría ocurrido este plan descabellado.

Si se enterara, ¿me perdonaría?

¿Pero yo qué estaba haciendo ahí?

En ese momento entró ella, y antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo me abrazó por la espalda. Como Kingsley era un poco más alto que yo, sólo veía de sus ojos preocupados hacia arriba, y sus brazos en el espejo, enlazados alrededor de mi cintura.

-Cariño... ¿estás bien? Estás muy raro.

Me di la vuelta para no verla abrazando a otro delante de mis narices, y le acaricié el pelo con manos que no eran las mías.

-No te preocupes- dije, porque lo último que quería era que se angustiara, y escondió la cara en mi cuello. Sólo que no era mi cuello.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarme que Tonks me abrazaba a mí, y entonces llegaba la sensación de que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Ya la conocía, me había pasado con ella otras veces, con Tonks, con Eliza. Con ella siempre, al fin y al cabo.

-Cuando he venido a buscarte he tirado mi taburete al suelo- me confesó, y su aliento me cosquilleaba bajo la mandíbula. Se apartó un poco, pese a que intenté retenerla, y me miró a la cara.- Dime qué te pasa.

-Nada. No te preocupes.

-¿Es por algo del trabajo?

-No.

-Y no estás enfadado conmigo.

-Claro que no. No te muevas- le dije, volviéndole a colocar la cara contra mi cuello. Y entonces no tenía que vernos. Ni a nosotros, ni a Kingsley.

Volvió a apartarse y me miró con suspicacia.

-¿No estarás... celoso? ¿De Charlie?

-Claro que no.

¿Por qué lo preguntaba con ese tono, como si fuera un poco ridículo? ¿Tan increíble era que Kingsley estuviera celoso? Él actuó como si tuviera que proteger a Tonks de mí. Yo no creía que tener celos de Charlie fuera tan descabellado. Aunque obviamente a ella le parecía un poco tonto.

-¿No?

-Un poco.

Alzó una ceja y me acarició la mejilla, soltando un suspiro entrecortado.

-Sólo te quiero a ti.

Precisamente. Precisamente se trataba de eso. Se me estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Bajé mi frente hasta la suya.

-Lo sé. Y yo te quiero a ti. Tengo que irme.

Y tenía que hacerlo, ya mismo, o iba- iba o a echarme a llorar o a darle a Kingsley con el cruciatus.

-No- declaró ella, abrazándome fuerte.

-Sí.

-No. Espera.

Me cogía con urgencia de la ropa, de la cintura, de los hombros, y yo no quería soltarme bruscamente de ella. En realidad no hubiera querido soltarme de no haber habido un espejo en la habitación.

-Tonks, de verdad.

-No. Tengo que decirte algo- dijo, terminante, cogiéndome la cara entre las manos. Fue a decirme algo al oído, pero en vez de eso recibí un mordisquito húmedo en el lóbulo que me dejó sin aliento. Y muy excitado, también, porque aunque uno sea Kingsley, es humano. La boca de Tonks bajó por mi mandíbula, por mi cuello, llegó al borde de mi ropa y remontó hacia mis labios. Yo estaba paralizado. Antes de llegar a la boca de Kingsley, sin embargo, se detuvo y dijo, frustrada:

-No puedo hacer esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunté, absorto, acariciándole la espalda con las manos abiertas.

Y pensaba: Dile que no puedes, Tonks, que no le quieres, que te has enamorado de otro, de Charlie, de mí. Dile que no vas a seguir con un alcohólico que les dice a tus amigos de qué color llevas la ropa interior, y dime que hoy también la llevas roja. Díselo, Tonks. Dime que me quieres.

Me miró, muy seria, y luego esbozó una sonrisa enorme.

-Es que me recuerdas a Kingsley.

Parpadeé.

-¿A quién te iba a recordar si no?

-A ti- dijo, partiéndose de risa en mi cara.- A Charlie.

Se me heló la sangre. Me había engañado. En mi confusión, percibía que eso era trampa. Se suponía que yo tenía que engañarla a ella, y, si no lo había hecho, no tendría que haberme sentido culpable, ¿verdad? Había jugado conmigo. Otra vez.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta bruscamente, empujándola al tratar de pasar por su lado, pero se agarró de mi brazo y volvió a hacer fuerza para retenerme.

-Charlie, ¡no te pongas así!

-¿Que no me ponga cómo? ¡Suéltame!

-¡Te lo has buscado tú! ¡Primero no sabía quién eras y luego no sabía qué querías!

Me volví contra ella, tratando de esconder lo avergonzado que estaba gritándole:

-¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y ahora ya sabes qué quiero?!

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si estaba hablando con Kingsley?

-¡Estabas hablando conmigo!- le contesté, exasperado.

-Qué pasa, ¿no te gusta ser Kingsley?- me picó.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No soy yo quien disfruta haciéndose pasar por la pareja de otro!

Eso sí que la molestó. Fue como romper el huevo de una dragona.

-¿Pero es que no has entendido nada? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que yo también me sentía como una mierda?

-¡Tú podrías haberlo dejado antes!

-¡Claro, podría haberme deshecho de ella, no te hubiera importado! ¡O, mejor aún, podría haberme convertido en ella para siempre!- chilló, y trató de salir de allí, pero era yo el que la cogía de los hombros, de la cintura, de la cara, y la acercaba a mí.

-No quería decir eso. No te vayas...

-¡Suéltame!- siseó, y yo obedecí cuando no tuve otra alternativa. La Poción Multijugos duele, y es angustiante. Durante unos segundos, parece que todo se te retuerce y cambia de lugar. Caí de rodillas, y ella cayó a mi lado, apagada. -¿Estás bien?- susurró al fin, cuando dejé de respirar como un caballo desbocado. Tenía su cara pegada a mi pecho, y yo estaba cubierto de sudor frío.

-Yo no quise, es decir, lo de Eliza...- Me devané los sesos durante unos segundos muy, muy largos.- Ella siempre me hacía pensar en ti, pero tú... nunca se me ocurrió pensar en ti de esa manera, y...

-No estoy saliendo con Kingsley- me interrumpió, levantando la cara para mirarme.- Te dije que era mi compañero, y me refería a que era mi compañero Auror, pero tú lo entendiste mal y yo pensé... que si tú creías que estaba con otro, yo no volvería a caer a tus pies como una boba.

-¿Que no...? Pero...

-Es gay, le gusta Snape, no usa ningún diminutivo cursi conmigo, tarda tres horas en beberse un vaso de whisky (aunque siempre lo pide) y es huérfano. Y definitivamente no me lava la ropa interior. Lo siento. No pensé que fuera a importarte.

-¡Pues me ha importado!- mascullé, tratando de ponerme en pie. Creo que fue un ataque de orgullo herido, porque la verdad era que estaba extremamente aliviado.- ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho, y no habría tenido que recurrir a la ilegalidad! ¡Ni me hubiera pasado las Navidades pensando...!

-¿Pensando...?- repitió ella, desde el suelo, al ver que no acababa la frase. No le contesté, pero le tendí una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Era... yo sólo quería imaginarme... sólo quería ser Kingsley por una hora.

-¡Charlie! ¿Estabas celoso de Kinsgley?- me preguntó, agarrándome del jersey y acercando su nariz a la mía.

-¿Querías que estuviera celoso?- respondí. Antes de acabar de confesar, quería al menos saber si estaba el horno para bollos.

Tonks cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y fue a sentarse sobre el lavamanos.

-Todo esto es porque yo no te dije que me gustabas, así que... Sí, me gustaría que hubieras estado celoso de Kingsley. De verdad que no llevo estos cuatro años obsesionándome contigo, pero al verte... y es todo un poco como antes, ¿no crees? Cuando nos reímos y...

Fui hacia ella, la cogí de la cara y la besé. La besé yo, Charlie, a ella, Tonks. La besé porque estaba hambriento de su cara contra la mía, sus manos en mi pelo, sus dientes, sus labios, la piel ardiendo bajo la camiseta. Ella me recibió, ansiosa, agarrándose a mí como si fuera a naufragar.

Saltó del lavamanos y me empujó, sin separar su boca de la mía, hasta que me metió en uno de los dos pequeños lavabos. Pasé el cerrojo y ella aprovechó el momento de quitarse el jersey para poner un hechizo silenciador, mirándome. Me quedó muy claro lo que quería, cuándo y donde lo quería, y bueno, yo estaba más que dispuesto.

-¿Estabas celoso, Charlie?- preguntó, explorando bajo mi camiseta mientras me besaba la nuez del cuello y yo trataba de encontrar el cierre de su vestido. Al ver que no respondía, continuó:- ¿Te ponía nervioso pensar que yo hacía esto con él? ¿Que él podía...?

-Cállate- gruñí, empujándola contra la pared contigua.

-Estabas celoso- susurró ella, moviendo las manos por mi espalda.

-Sí. Furioso- contesté. - Este vestido, lo quiero fuera.

Se dio la vuelta como pudo, dándome la espalda para que yo viera la cremallera. Aproveché para besar su mejilla y su nuca blanca. Al descubrir la piel de su espalda, me di cuenta de que se le erizaba de frío.

-¿No prefieres ir a...?

-Luego- me atajó, haciendo que el vestido cayera al suelo. No era que la falda le hiciera el culo respingón, es que lo tenía de verdad. Le acaricié las caderas y le besé la nuca otra vez. Le desabroché el sujetador violeta y fui arrodillándome a medida que mis besos bajaban por su columna vertebral. Le acaricié el interior de las rodillas, los tobillos, la piel que lindaba con lo que quedaba de su ropa interior.

Rió y trató de mirarme por encima del hombro.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Y menos aquí- jadeé, dejando que se diera la vuelta. Realmente hubiera preferido otro sitio más cómodo donde se notara menos lo nervioso que yo estaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba encantado con el desparpajo que demostraba Tonks.

-Venga- me dijo, y al mirarla a la cara me encontré con el resto de su cuerpo desnudo. Mis pantalones eran incomodísimos. Y con el frío que hacía. Cuando le besé el ombligo, se rió por las cosquillas y tuvo un escalofrío.- Ven aquí, Charlie.

Me incorporé y ella me quitó el jersey de encima, besándome la cara.

-Dadas las circunstancias climáticas, ¿tengo permiso para saltarme los preliminares esta vez?- pregunté, casi sin aire, mientras ella me quitaba también la camiseta y yo me deshacía de mis zapatos.

-Por favor- contestó, en un murmullo, librándome de mis pantalones. La estreché contra mí y contra la pared, levantándola a fuerza de brazos. Ella consiguió aguantarse con la espalda contra el muro y las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y repitió: -Por favor.

Tenía su cuello blanco a la altura de mi boca y sus pechos redondeados contra mi piel. En algún momento de la acción se había deshecho de sus bragas. Siempre ha sido una chica competente. La ayudé a sostenerse con una mano en su culo mientras con la otra me libraba de mis calzoncillos, aunque ni siquiera me había acabado de quitar los pantalones.

Ella me mordía una oreja con suavidad y me alborotaba el pelo, y yo estaba muy listo. Poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo, y yo apoyé mi mano libre en la pared.

-Oh... me gusta hacer esto, contigo, aquí. Temblar de frío y de tenerte tan cerca. Tus pezones, los noto, si te mueves y... cada vez que pases por delante de este pub vas a pensar en esto- le dije, marcando las últimas palabras con sacudidas.

Ella gimió. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en su hombro y la pared.

-Sigue hablando- susurró, tratando de moverse a mi ritmo, húmeda, hirviendo, temblando.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa... si sigues haciendo eso con las caderas... cuando lleguemos a casa y encontremos una cama... voy a lamer cada pulgada de tu cuerpo para recordar siempre cómo sabe tu piel, y tu sudor, y... cuando haces ruidos, cuando gimes y jadeas, noto el sonido entre nuestras costillas, así...- dije, ahora con ambas manos en su trasero.

Me aparté un poco de ella para verle la cara, pero la apoyó contra mi frente.

Seguí hablando, pero no sé qué más dije. Ella se movía en pequeños círculos y se contraía alrededor de mi pene, me estrechaba contra sí, apretaba tanto las piernas en torno a mi cintura que casi me dolía. Y era ella, de verdad, y yo era yo, y olíamos a nosotros y a sudor y a sexo, y ella echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró mi nombre, y yo no pude aguantarme más y me solté con ella.

Las rodillas cedieron y fuimos a parar más o menos al suelo. Ella reía, cansada, y yo también, aunque no sabía cómo iba a ponerme en pie con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, ella se estaba desperezando de espaldas a mí. Por suerte, Bill aún no había aparecido. Al llegar nosotros la noche anterior, Ginny nos comentó que había dicho que iba a dormir a casa de un amigo, pero que había ido a dormir a casa de Fleur. Así que ocupamos nosotros la habitación.

-Buenos días, preciosa- le dije, agotado.

-Buenos días, gorrioncito- me dijo ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pelo extremamente alborotado. -Tengo que acompañar a los niños a King's Cross.

-Pero luego volverás, ¿no?- pregunté incorporándome un poco para observarla mejor mientras se ponía su ropa. Me pareció que con mi pregunta la sonrisa se le ensanchaba.

-Si prometes dejarme descansar antes de atacarme sexualmente...

-Uf, no sé, no puedo prometer nada.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama otra vez para calzarse. Le pellizqué la cintura y me sacó la lengua, pero entonces se puso seria.

-¿Charlie?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Rumanía?

-Dentro de dos días- le contesté, sentándome en la cama para abrazarla por la espalda. Aproveché para dejarle un reguero de pequeños besos a lo largo de la línea del cabello.

-¿Y qué pasará entonces?

-¿Que me pasaré las semanas esperando mi día de permiso?

-El mío es el miércoles- dijo, acariciándome las manos.

-Miércoles. Hablaré con mi jefe. Miércoles. Adoro los miércoles.

-No me digas. Hm, esto es extremamente agradable, pero tengo que bajar a desayunar.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Chaaarlie...- canturreó, deshaciéndose de mí.- Te doy cuatro horas. A las doce te quiero descansado, duchado y con hambre delante del Ministerio. Subraya la parte del te quiero. Te daría un beso pero necesito lavarme los dientes- dijo, y se fue con la sonrisa puesta.

Y yo tenía otra igual.

*****Bonustracks:

--1: Delantales--

Snape llegó de muy mal humor esa mañana de Navidad. Se sentía solo, se sentía viejo y le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba un café con urgencia y acabar su trabajo sin encontrarse con Black.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, topó con una imagen que hubiera preferido ahorrarse. Los platos se estaban lavando solos. Black le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla a Lupin. Llevaban delantales a juego.

No hagáis que el pobre hombre se fijara en cómo eran. ¿Qué? ¿Que insistís? Snape se niega. Pero se aceptan sugerencias.

--2: Aurors y ex-Mortífagos--

-¡Kingsley, pasa! ¡Feliz Navidad! Y oye, macho, felicidades...- dice Bill, adelantándose para darme un golpe en la espalda.

-¿Felicidades?

-Sí, ya me entiendes... ¡Lo teníais muy escondido!- Joder. Detrás de él, Charlie me mira con mala cara. Detrás de Charlie, Snape trata, al parecer, de asesinarme con la mirada. Y a mí me entra un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Me saco a Bill de encima mencionando a Fleur, y Charlie se lo lleva. Ahora seguro que le dará la paliza con eso de que no están saliendo porque bla bla bla... que sí, hombre. Que se vayan ya a la cama.

-Feliz Navidad, Severus- le digo, al pasar por su lado.

-Como si tuviéramos con quién celebrarla- me responde, sin mirarme.- No te aconsejo entrar en esa cocina, Shacklebolt. Parecen perros en celo.

-¿Te disgustan las relaciones homosexuales?- le pregunto, deteniéndome a su altura, pasado el marco de la puerta de roble.

Me mira de reojo, por encima del hombro. Me lo comería cuando hace eso.

-No.

No hay nadie por aquí. Quizás, ahora que tengo a Tonks de tapadera, sea un buen momento para tentar a la suerte. O no. Todavía me está mirando.

-¿Entonces te gustan?- le digo, bajando la voz a un susurro.

Se da la vuelta. Es un poco más bajo que yo. Me está medio sonriendo con sorna, pero yo sé que se siente inseguro, y él seguramente sabe que yo lo sé. Le devuelvo la media sonrisa.

Y está intentando leer lo que pienso, el muy cabrón. Como si fuera a dejarme.

-A Nymphadora le gusta el chico Weasley.

-No estamos juntos.

-Lo imaginaba. Tienes gustos más extraños.

-Me gustan mis gustos.

-No puedo decir lo mismo.

Ah.

Me voy.

Me detiene con una mano sobre el hombro.

-Me refiero a que prefiero a los Aurors a los ex-mortífagos.

Ah.

-Eso es... interesante- respondo tras unos instantes.

-Podría decirse que sí- dice, tras tomarse su tiempo.

Creo que ya no le estamos prestando toda nuestra atención al diálogo.

¿La alcoba de la derecha estará vacía?

--3: Escena alternativa propuesta por Lym--

Intervienen: Charlie [mode Kingsleyero] y Tonks

Charlie: Ven aquí, maciza. (propasándose)

Tonks: ¡Quita, anda!

Charlie: Joo...

Tonks: ¡Aparta esas zarpas!

Charlie: ¡Pero si soy tu novio!

Tonks: ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eres GAY! ¡Y te gusta Snape!

Charlie: o_O

***

Agradecimientos:

Lali, Patty_vg, Marian y Llad*, musas y culpables del fic.

Rakshah, Chilvi* y Lym*, rescatadoras y betas competentes.

(el asterisco marca las que no son autoras de )


End file.
